


Happy Times

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, They've been dating for a while, ironic title, serious topics, they talk about having kids, this is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: *I wrote this on my Wattpad one-shots book.Eduardo and Laurel... this couple is a thing. They argue about kids and then they get over a fight.





	Happy Times

Eduardo's P.o.V  
    Mini golf. My worst nightmare, and yet here I was. Playing mini golf. With my girlfriend Laurel. She  _loved_  mini golf. Good at it too. Amazing actually. While I could barely get my golf ball in before the limit of hits.

    Thankfully, Laurel was very patient and encouraging. She never seemed to get mad at me for missing or taking too long, or went on her phone. She kept her focus on me, which was nice. Always conversing with me if I started to look frustrated. Her voice always seemed to calm me down.

    I swung lightly with my little golf stick, just barely missing the hole. I growled to myself.

    "So close, Doe-doe," she said. I sighed and went over, aimed, and hit into the hole this time. "Nine hits! Better than the last one." She took our balls out and handed me mine. "Next ho-" She was cut off as a ball whizzed between us, hitting a couple trees and landing in a hole. Nearly gave us a heart attack.

    "Hole in one!" a somewhat-familiar, high-pitched voice exclaimed.

    "Damnit," I mumbled. I couldn't get away from my neighbors even on a date. "Hey! Watch where you're hitting that!" I shouted at them, turning to see the ginger one looking gleeful, the one with no eyes looking terrified, and Edd just standing there with a resting face.

    "Sorry, Eduardo- oh, hey, Laurel!" Edd called out, waving to my blue-haired girlfriend. She waved back to them with a friendly smile.

    "Let's go to the next hole," he grumbled, taking Laurel by the hand and dragging her away.

    "Oh my God, Matt, how many balls are you going to murder while we're here?" came the horrified voice from the no-eyed weirdo. "I think I might get murdered if I'm not careful."

    "If only," I whispered under my breath. Unfortunately, Laurel had sharp ears, so she heard.

    "Why do you hate them so much? They're not that bad."

    "You have no idea how much damage they've done to our house, our property. God, they have a lot to pay for that they refuse to pay for." I huffed and put my golf ball down onto the green grass, aimed, and hit, completely missing the ball, hitting a block and falling back down the hill.

    Laurel stayed quiet for once, trying to drop the subject now. I appreciated the gesture, but the silence was unnerving. As I aimed my ball once more, she decided to say the randomest thing in the middle of nowhere. "Have you ever thought about having children?"

    My aim was instantly off track and I mostly missed the ball. I turned to her with flushed cheeks. "What?" I asked, flustered. "Laurel, we've only been dating for three years."

    "Exactly!" she suddenly exclaimed. "We've been dating for so long. Why don't take it up a notch instead of taking our time with our relationship?" She had approached me and taken my hands.

    "Wh-where is this coming from?" I stammered with a nervous chuckle. "I thought this was okay-"

    "I said it was okay three years ago. I've been waiting awhile. I want to take the next step."

    "The next step is marriage! Laurel, y-you're putting a lot on me-"

    "If the next step is marriage, then so be it. I'll be the one getting you the ring, and I'll be the one to propose," she said with a determined glimmer in her eyes. I was going to reply in a panicked tone before another golf ball came flying at us and I pulled us together before quickly ducking.

    "Would you seriously stop?!" I said, my voice cracking slightly. My heart was racing from the interrupted conversation with Laurel. I was freaking out.

    "Sorry, again!" Edd exclaimed, walking over to grab the golf ball as Laurel and I stood up straight again. "So, Laurel... Tom, Matt, and I are going to a movie later. Would you and Eduardo like to come?" he asked, ball in hand. Great. Now Edd was asking us both on a date.

    "Of course!" Laurel exclaimed with a smile before I could object. I slumped a little. I could never say no to Laurel, Edd unfortunately knew that, a snicker leaving his mouth as he saw my expression. "Oh, c'mon, Doe-doe. It could be fun!" And now my sworn rival knew the embarrassing nickname she gave me.

    "Not with them around," I lightly argued.

    "They're really not that bad!" She turned to Edd. "What time?"

    "Be there eight-thirty to nine. We'll be paying for the tickets," he said with a smile, gesturing to himself and those other two. "Wear anything comfortable. We're probably not going to change." Laurel nodded and wrote that note on the back of her hand with her pen. She always had it on her, just in case she needed to take a quick note. Yet she could never remember a notepad.

    "Alright, you got it! Now go back to having fun with those two. Eduardo and I are going." Edd nodded and left. No-Eyes seemed to be trying to steal the golf balls, a whole bunch in his arms like they were his children, while the one called Matt was complaining about losing his streak to Edd.

    The brunette seemed to laugh a little and kissed Matt's head- which thankfully stopped his whining- before hurriedly going after the other.

    "Y'know, they're all in a relationship," Laurel said quietly, her warm breath grazing my ear, her arms suddenly wrapping around my waist. I put a hand on her arms. "They love each other a whole lot." She rested her chin on my shoulder as we watched Edd tackled the weirdo in his strong arms and take the golf balls back to the station. "We could be more like that." She was trying so hard to get us married. I hadn't even met her parents.

    "Laury... I just... I don't know if I'm ready for that," I admitted quietly. "I love you, I really do... just give me some time to think about it." Laurel sighed before nodding her head in agreement.

    "Fine... you have until this weekend," she said, pecking my cheek.

 

    The rest of the game was a little more messy than it usually was. I kept hitting the stroke limit and just messing up more than usual. The talk with Laurel was still stuck in my head, as well as the double date with my arch nemesis'. I would grumble, but I wouldn't tense up. Laurel knew I was distracted when I was thinking. She let me think, however.

    I was also so confused at the sudden little outburst. She was usually so patient. Did she really want kids that much? Glancing at her, I saw her watching one kid in all white with a lollipop, holding his mother's hand. She exhaled in a little sigh as she leaned against her golf stick.

    Laurel was totally guilt-tripping me... and I'm ashamed to say it's working.

✎ 

    We finished our game and went off home to get ready for the movie date. We also decided to eat dinner before we left, sitting across from each other at the table as we ate a quick meal of pizza.

    "Laurel, can I ask you something?" I asked between bites. She looked up at me before nodding.

    "Of course, Doe-doe." She was curious of what I had to ask. "You can always ask me anything. Don't be afraid to ask."

    I sighed and looked at my slice of pizza. Should I ask? I nodded to myself. "What brought the whole child thing?" I asked, glancing at the blue-haired female. "It came out of nowhere. You've never seemed interested in having children until now."

    Laurel paused, swallowing her bite before placing the slice of pizza in her hand down on her plate. She looked down at it for a moment. "Well... I guess it would have to be because of Edd, Tom, and Matt," she answered with a sigh, slouching a little. "They're planning on getting married and adopting kids, and they've only been dating for a year and a half.... I guess I just... felt inspired by that. They love each other so much and I guess that sparked something in me to want a family...."

    I looked at Laurel. I felt almost uncomfortable with the amount of influence my three neighbors were having on my girlfriend. "Have you thought of the responsibility of having a child? Or how much a child costs? Especially newborns?"

    For the first time, I regretted my words, Laurel's gaze hardening and almost stabbing through me. "So a child to you is just a burden?" she asked, her voice having none of the loving or friendly banter it normally had. I had offended her. "What did your parents teach you?"

    She knew I hated it when my family was brought up, so she had used that against me. I growled a little. "Nothing," I said. "Can we just drop it?"

    "No! You just called children a waste of space!" she argued, her voice more high-pitched as she tried to enunciate what I had said wrong. I already knew however.

    "Laury, I didn't say that-" I tried but failed as she stood from the table.

    "Don't ever say anything like that! Children are the future, and we don't have a future if they just think they don't deserve to live." I went quiet, deciding it would be better if I just dropped it myself. But she kept pushing. "Why would you ever think that?"

    I didn't answer, looking away and crossed my arms. This was how I was when I was upset; ignorant and silent. It was better than how I used to handle my anger.

    "Eduardo, I'm serious. Why would you call a child a burden?"

    I still didn't answer. I stood up and left. I couldn't let those memories come back. They caused a lot of problems in my past, so remembering them wasn't a good idea. I just went to my room, swallowing. I didn't like fighting with her. It might've been the first time I was arguing with her, but it was awful. It reminded too much of past relationships when I had gotten too attached. I still had a ring for my last girlfriend. I hadn't gotten rid of it because of how expensive it had been. If it hadn't been, I would've thrown it out.

    Closing my door, I sighed. Leaving had been pointless, memories already coming back, but at least I could break down in my room by myself and not show Laurel how emotionally vulnerable I really was. Now I just had to wait for when we would have to leave.

✎ 

    The car ride had been silent and awkward. We hadn't talked since we had fought, and it was uncomfortable to say the least. I missed her, even if she was right next to me. I would have to make a time up for when I should tell her about my childhood.

    We arrived at the theater at about eight-forty five. This was going to be a long couple of hours. I could already tell. We stepped out of the car and locked it up before heading over to Edd and his boyfriends... which were climbing all over him.

    "No, I'm gonna sit next to Edd!" Matt was arguing with... Tom I think it was.

    "No, I am!"

    Edd just sighed and dragged them off of him. "Would you two stop? Tom can sit by me, and Matt can sit next to Tom. Now will you two stop arguing and chill out? Eduardo and Laurel are here." They seemed to quit thankfully.

    Laurel and I had been avoiding talking for a bit, just standing apart. "So, what movie are we watching?" she asked, looking for a way to distract the both of us. The three dragged us inside as they explained what the movie was, giving their own little predictions for how the movie was going to go. It was like taking care of three man-children.

    Once we had gotten our tickets and snacks, we went to choose our seats and sat down. Laurel sat beside Matt, who was clung to Tom, who was clung to Edd, who I was sitting next to. I crossed my arms with a sigh.

    "Why aren't you and Laurel sitting next to each other?" Edd asked me softly, not wanting to disturb the others... I guess.

    "None of your business," I grumbled, looking away. He left alone after that, watching the movie silently. I don't even know what this movie is called, but it would help distract me. Sighing, I waited until I could leave.

    But I became aware of the movie. Two parents with children, broke as hell... and yet they were happy. Happy that they had a family, that they had each other. Something I wasn't familiar with at all, my own household too difficult and cold-hearted. I ended up... trying so hard to hold back falling tears.

    "Eduardo, are you okay?" Edd asked.

    "I'm fine, loser," I grumbled, wiping my eyes. I glanced at him, expecting a smirk or an expression that said he had some dirt on me... but he looked genuinely concerned. "Would you stop that? Leave me alone...."

    Edd turned away from me, whispering something to Tom, who whispered to Matt, who whispered to Laurel. Great. Are we playing a game of Telephone now? Soon, Laurel was taking a seat beside me, her expression unreadable.

    "So... bad life?" she guessed quietly.

    "Is it that obvious?" I whispered back.

    "Yeah..." She hesitated before taking my hand in hers. "You could have told me...."

    "I know that. It's not that I couldn't... but I just don't like remembering." I intertwined my fingers with hers, her thumb rubbing across my knuckles gently. "I would've told you sooner. I trust you. I just can't word it right before breaking down."

    Laurel didn't ask further, just pecking my lips. "Don't worry. I won't force you to tell me. Tell me when you're ready, okay?" I nodded. "Good. Now, is that why you don't want children? You're afraid of doing the same to them?" I hadn't thought about it, but it explained the thought better than I could, so I nodded again, more sheepishly. "Aw, Doe-doe... I think you'd be an amazing father."

    I huffed. "You're just sucking up to me," I muttered. Though I snickered. "You know too well how to get on my good side."

    She giggled. "Yeah. I do." Laurel leaned against me. "But I'm also being serious. Don't think that I wasn't saying something truthful." She nuzzled me, like a little cat.

    "Thank you for being there for me," I said softly. "Maybe we should have a family. That might be nice." I kissed the back of her hand. "I love you so much."

    "I love you too, Doe-doe."


End file.
